


Drumroll, Please

by edel_im



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edel_im/pseuds/edel_im
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the buildup. They got caught in it. Too much, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumroll, Please

* * *

 

 

"I'm going to pretend you haven't been glaring at me for the past half hour."

 

The magazine lands with a splat against the coffee table, sending ripples through the nearby cup of tea. Rain was still pelting outside and the curtains south of the couch billowed through the open floor-to-ceiling windows. It was a lazy afternoon where the air smelt of earth and warmth and company is much appreciated. Said company, however, did not seem to return the sentiment.

 

Changmin had the afternoon planned to the dot. After cleaning the dorms and a late lunch, he was going to sleep (because those were two very important tasks) and then go to Kyuhyun's place for a World of Warcraft one-on-one. They've talked dinner plans as well, because they're maknaes and more than gaming it was the love of food that joined them at the hip. Easily said, the jajangmyun delivery number had already been saved on their phones. A press of a button and viola, dinner will be (despite lack of fashion) served.

 

He tolerated the rain. He still decided on walking because it was the kind of rain that felt.. rejuvenating, for lack of a better word. Had it not been for the SuJu member's winner-pays-the-month's-dinner challenge, he would have even enjoyed another hour or two lazing under the blankets. But because it was imperative to answer the call of WOW, he left the pad fifteen minutes to five, estimating a good time he'd need for feigned trash talking.

 

Ten minutes to the hour and a half the distance away, his phone begins to call him 'Changminnie, Changminnie~' and it could only be his hyung. He stopped under a waiting shed and shook water from his sleeve as he grumbled a,

 

_'What, hyung?'_

 

_'Ya, is that any way to answer? What if it could have been your mother?'_

 

_'My phone rang with your ringtone. And I called you 'hyung', hyung. What do you want?'_

 

He heard some fumbling from the other line, followed by a whispered curse. He was almost tempted to reprimand the elder one with something like _'Language'_ or _'You kiss your mom with that mouth?'_ but that one he was sure his hyung wouldn't let pass. He decides to wait until order is restored, although his foot wasn't that patient. It went tap, tap, tap on the wet pavement.

 

_'Changmin, is there any way you can come pick me up? Manager hyung had to go to the hospital because of baby alert and he said he'll be back but I don't really want to wait and it's raining and there's sure to be traffic later and he might not return that quickly. I'm sorry, I know you and Kyuhyun will be playing WOW but-'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'You know you're the only one I could call. I'll buy your dinner, don't worry and -- What?'_

 

 Changmin didn’t think it was his hyung's intent to tap on his conscience or goodwill. But because he sounded like he really wanted to go home (he was not foreign to that feeling), the maknae found himself sighing as he flagged a cab and slipped in.

 

_'I'm on my way. Now where are you?'_

 

The almost excited answer was enough to send a lift of a smile on the younger one's lips. His hyung could get anyone to bring him home, what with all his acting cute, but he called him instead. It was both annoying and well, maybe a bit sweet.

 

 

 

Forty-five minutes past five, he was sitting on the couch across the other man after having served them both a cup of tea. He was not discreet as he shot scathing glares on his hyung's side profile. He had accepted the minor setback but for the other man to completely sabotage his afternoon plans, that was unforgiveable. It turned out another hyung had already offered a ride but Yunho still insisted on waiting for Changmin and even agreed for both of them to join an ongoing dinner before leaving. It would then be disrespectful to decline afterwards for the reason of wanting to catch on a delayed game, right?

 

"Come on, Changminnie, I already said I'm sorry."

 

"Kyuhyun and I were supposed to have dinner. And WOW."

 

Yunho couldn't blame the maknae. They had limited free time that coincided with that of close friends' and he felt bad for having ruined what had apparently been a subject of excitement for the Bambi. Seeing how he was pouting and glaring at him, being cute and all, really upped the guilt scale.

 

"Still you have to admit the dinner was pretty good."

 

It was actually better than jajangmyun noodles but Changmin wasn't going to let him win the argument. He's upset and that's that.

 

"It was tolerable."

 

"Oh come on, Changminnie," his hyung cooed, sidling up to him against the couch. Changmin pretended not to be affected by scent of strawberry nor the warmth that now rested on his shoulder. His hyung wasn't going to get away with it that easily, not when it was a month of dinner that was on is tab now. "What's hyung got to do, hmm?"

 

Drat, but he was already doing something. Changmin closed his eyes against the peppering of light kisses on the side of his neck, missing the elder's smile. His barely concealed moan sounded as Yunho nipped at the expanse of smooth skin. Had he not grasped at the last of his self-control, he would have been pulled onto the elder's lap unceremoniously.

 

"Ya~" He pushed at the looming body of muscle and charm, an impressive albeit half-hearted frown on his face. "You realize I'm going to have to pay for Kyu's dinner for one month now because of you, right?"

 

"I'll pay for it." Yunho easily offered, still bent on closing the distance between them. He was succeeding, if even minutely.

 

"I didn't get to play."

 

"I'll play with you."

 

"You're great and all, hyung, but WOW's one of the things you're just good at. That's two levels down from the superlative."

 

"Know what? You can make me feel both proud and sorry for myself." Yunho grinned, bumping his nose lightly against his chin. The younger one scoffed.

 

"I make you feel a lot more and you know it." He wiggled his shoulders in an effort to brush his hyung off which resulted in him just getting shaken and yet still firmly attached to him.

 

"Yes, yes. You give me the feels. Now accept my apology."

 

"Or what?"

 

"Or.." Threats died on his tongue. Better said, threats were really non-existent to begin with. "I'll think of something."

 

Again the scoff comes. Jung Yunho did not have a bad side. He may be stubborn with the toothpaste and all the littered stuff in the pad, with being forgetful and being just an irritatingly charming, gorgeous -- To cut it short, he didn't really have much on the 'getting back at you' part. On all other areas, of course he just had to score perfection. Gdi.

 

"You owe me."

 

Yunho hummed agreement under his breath, finally succeeding on keeping Changmin unmoving on his side, if not a little bit more receptive of his hug. It was as good as being forgiven.

 

"Changminnie~"

 

Said person rolled his eyes, very much aware that his hyung was pulling out the cute card and despite his restraint it was getting to him.

 

"What?"

 

Yunho chuckled at the feigned rudeness. His arms wound around the maknae's arm, keeping it against his side as he settled more comfortably on the compliant shoulder.

 

"Hyung's going to sleep awhile. Wake me in 2 hours and I'll take you out for ice cream, hmm?"

 

Changmin did not feel it was necessary to point out that rain and ice cream would spell nothing good for them. He shifted closer to the corner of the couch because if the other was going to make him a cushion then he might as well do a good job of it. When Yunho's hand draped over his stomach, he had to bite his lip because it was wrong to feel giddy. Then again, he could just be ticklish. Whatever.

 

The soft snoring came a minute instance before Yunho's weight began to fall on him. It was within a span of three minutes that his hyung had been knocked out. This one was pushing himself too much. He would have to talk to him when he wakes. After all, he still had the right to nag.

 

Changmin reached for the remote control, the TV immediately blaring the sound of what eventually turned out a historical drama. He didn't care for it much but since he had nowhere to go, this was as good an option.

 

It was still raining outside and the air, still cool, smelt of earth and warmth. But there was hint of a musky strawberry scent now and the (much secretly appreciated) company was snuggled against him. He had to admit, it felt quite.. rejuvenating.


End file.
